


for you

by laiguanlins



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, im soft and whipped for panhwi, just a oneshot of panhwi fluff bc why not, keep the tag alive wtf why only 2 stories, panhwi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 17:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12173796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laiguanlins/pseuds/laiguanlins
Summary: “You must really like the carnival,” Guanlin grinned, strapping the safety belt onto the smaller boy’s waist“I actually hate roller coasters, but I like you”





	for you

**Author's Note:**

> HELLLOOO PANHWI MAKE ME SO SOFT AND IM WHIPPED AND THE TAG IS DEAD SO JERES A SHORT ONESHOT FLUFF OF THE SUNSHINE COUPLE ENJOY !!!

_01._

 

“I’m tired of going to that stupid carnival with shitty rides _just_ so you can swoon over that tall awkward boy,” Woojin sighed, rubbing at his temple. For the past week Daehwi had been going to the local carnival practically everyday, all because a boy caught his eye

 

Worst part, the only words the two have exchanged were “please fasten your safety belt” or “thank you” 

 

So overall, Woojin was tired of being dragged to the carnival, standing in long lines, just so Daehwi could freeze up at seeing the pretty tall boy. Not only that, but Daehwi hated roller coaster rides, ever since they were kids he’s hated them, but suddenly he’s a roller coaster enthusiast after fondling over some random worker at the carnival 

 

“I don’t go to the carnival to swoon over some boy! I genuinely like the rides-“ Daehwi tried defending himself, flailing his arms like a child. He wasn’t convincing Woojin, neither was he convincing himself, “ _dumbass,_ you screamed so loud after going on your first roller coaster ride, people from Russia could’ve heard you! Plus you cried as if your grandma died or something! So don’t give me that ‘Oh I’ve changed now, I like rides’ crap, just admit you like carnival boy” Woojin smirked, frantically speaking as he threw his hands in the air

 

So maybe Daehwi _did_ have his eyes set on a certain worker at the Tornado Twister ride, known as Lai Guanlin, but it didn’t mean he would admit it out loud, instead pouting at his best friend, “why won’t you just go with me?”

 

”Are you deaf, asshole? I literally just explained why, long lines, having to watch you blush over the worker guy who literally tells you what he says to hundreds of other riders “please fasten your safety belt!” you’re ridiculous Daehwi, talk to him or stop going, money doesn’t grow out our ass either..” Woojin scolded, making Daehwi frown more. 

 

 

But Woojin was right, he was making no progress, but it’s not like he could hold a conversation with the boy when he’s 20 feet in the air. Plus, Daehwi literally runs after the ride because his hair was messed up, and he didn’t want Guanlin seeing him like a mess

 

 

”I’ll buy you chicken! Please please!” The younger begged, bowing down to the older boy, who gaped at the younger boy, literally wanting to shoot himself for being in this situation

 

 

Daehwi eventually got Woojin to agree, walking happily towards the carnival. While Woojin was glaring at the ground the whole time, Daehwi kept fixing his hair, insecure that he wasn’t looking the best, “stop touching your hair before I rip it off till you’re bald as shit,” the older boy gritted through his teeth, snatching Daehwi’s phone away from him

 

”Meanie”

 

”I don’t care”

 

 

Instead of waiting up for Woojin, Daehwi sped his pace, hoping to have a good view of the tall boy with the pretty gummy smile. His friend wasn’t ugly either, Daniel something, but Daehwi was already enraptured by Guanlin

 

Fixing his clothing, Daehwi slowly walked towards the ride, eyeing the area for the taller boy, frowning when he didn’t see him in sight. Whilst Daehwi was searching for the boy, he heard Woojin pant and curse behind him, suddenly speed walking, wanting to avoid the elder’s profanities. 

 

“Oh it’s you again!” Daehwi heard a voice behind him, jumping in shock, nearly toppling over before the unfamiliar boy held him in place, it was Guanlin. 

 

With the compromising, and cliché position, Daehwi began to feel his cheeks heat up, quickly getting up to straighten his posture, “uhm y-yeah, how do you remember me?” The blonde stuttered, mentally cursing himself for being so awkward. But his internal scoldings stopped once he heard a high pitched laughter erupt from the tall boy’s mouth.

 

 _It was such a cute sound what the fuck,_ Daehwi thought, lips curling into a wide smile of his own

 

“How could I not remember you? You’re literally the only teenager who comes on this ride, everyday too, like all the people who ride this piece of shit are kids-“ Guanlin laughed more, fixing his costume. Daehwi knew he was only remembered because his body wasn’t the size of a seven year olds who rode the roller coaster, but he still felt his heart flutter because Guanlin knew of his existence

 

”Thankfully this carnival closes in a week, though. I hate working here..” Guanlin muttered, creasing his forehead to fix his hideous costume.

 

Seriously who let such a pretty face wear such an outrageously ugly costume?

 

But besides being distracted by Guanlin’s repulsive glittering costume, Daehwi felt his stomach drop because one more week left of seeing Guanlin for the precious five minutes a day, wondering if he’ll catch the boy ever again 

 

”Sorry if I’m talking so much, oh my god, I’m holding you back from the ride,” Guanlin smiled apologetically, whereas Daehwi felt his eyes widen, shaking his head rapidly, “I don’t think I’ll ride it today, my stomach hurts,” the blonde laughed nervously, wanting to speak to the worker as much as he could, stealing shy glances 

 

With that being said, Guanlin’s expression changed, concern written all over his face, “you should go home then, you definitely don’t wanna throw up here at the carnival, would you like anything? Water?”

 

Daehwi only felt his stomach flutter more, smiling softly at the tall boy who showed signs of care towards Daehwi, maybe it was a normal humane act, but Daehwi still found himself blushing, “n-no I should head home”

 

”Feel better, I hope to see you again tomorrow”

 

_Daehwi was definitely coming_

 

_04._

 

“Oh look, it’s your lover boy again” Daniel snickered to Guanlin, sipping on his juice as he saw the blonde haired boy wait on line, “he’s not my lover boy, shut up” Guanlin rolled his eyes, but still flushed in embarrassment because he wanted to believe so. After all, the boy was really cute

 

”No one in their right mind would come here everyday to ride this piece of shit willingly. Besides, I’ve noticed him blushing and shit when you fasten his seat belt, and he’s always like searching for you, hmm” Daniel muttered mindlessly, playing with random buttons, only making Guanlin blush more. “He doesn’t blush when I’m around him” 

 

“Yeah? Let’s test it then-“ Daniel spoke up, grabbing Guanlin’s arms towards the line, clearly throwing Guanlin off, who became baffled, “hi!” The elder grinned at the blonde boy, who looked just as confused as Guanlin

 

”Uhm, hi?” The boy spoke in confusion, sounding unsure to why Daniel was greeting him in the first place, along with Guanlin. “I’m Kang Daniel, and this is Lai Guanlin”

 

”I uhm know..it’s written on your name tags..” Daehwi whispered, making Guanlin snort, especially after Daniel’s expression switched to a dumbfounded one, “ _dumbass_ ” Guanlin mumbled under his breath, looking up to see Daehwi staring at him, with red cheeks

 

Maybe Daniel’s words were getting to Daehwi, or maybe he was paranoid. Because so far, _the_ Kang Daniel’s words seem to have proven right, seeing the blonde away turn away quickly, cheeks heated up

 

”Noticed you didn’t come yesterday, are you alright?” Daniel asked, making Guanlin internally groan because this was so awkward, and Daehwi looked uncomfortable as well. “I just had to work on a project”

 

Daniel hummed in response, nudging Guanlin to speak up, who was too caught up in his mind, figuring out if the boy’s name who he didn’t even know, could possibly like him? Sounded ridiculous, and it’s why Guanlin hated Daniel for getting inside his mind

 

 

“What’s your name?” Guanlin suddenly asked, making the blonde boy’s head perk up in surprise. Guanlin felt embarrassed, wanting to remove himself for the situation, he sounded so desperate, “Lee Daehwi!” The boy grinned confidently, a side other than his usual flustered one that Guanlin got to witness.

 

He hopes to witness it more 

 

_06._

 

Daehwi didn’t go to the carnival for another day. Because he was sickenly nervous, and had a big fat crush on Lai Guanlin, the guy who works at the shit Tornado Twister ride, with the ugly costume 

 

“You’re breathing too much, it’s bothering me,” Woojin grumbled in his sleep, making Daehwi chuck a pillow at the sleeping body, “fucking bastard” 

 

“Language child”

 

”How do I tell Guanlin I like him?” Daehwi suddenly asked, biting his nails nervously, “who the fuck is Guanl- oh tall boy from the carnival, yeah” Woojin spoke from under the covers, voice muffled

 

”Just go for it, you’re so open and not shy, just tell him straight up,” the elder shuffled around the bed, finally peeking his head out to speak 

 

But it wasn’t that easy as it sounded. Sure, Daehwi was very social, and not shy to speak, but suddenly confessing to a cute boy you’ve barely spoken to, that would take guts, which Daehwi currently didn’t have 

 

 

“Fine” 

 

Daehwi was going to confess on the last day of the carnival 

 

_07._

 

It was finally the last day the carnival would be open. Daehwi didn’t know if he’d catch a glimpse of the pretty worker ever again, but he hoped that he could

 

Today was the final opportunity to let it off his chest, to finally tell the cute worker that he liked him. Either he could win by a miracle, with Guanlin not getting mad, or he could totally freak the boy out who could ben potentially straight. But Daehwi wasn’t one to assume

 

He left without Woojin, getting much encouragement from the elder, something Daehwi needed, nearly panicking along his walk towards the carnival. His palms began to get sweaty, and he honestly wasn’t in the mood to go on the stupid ride again

 

It wasn’t even scary to Daehwi anymore, he just wanted to jump off at how shit it was

 

Finally making it towards the entrance, Daehwi took a deep breath, walking towards the ride that started it all. The crush, the smiles, the blushes, the shy glances, the Lai Guanlin

 

Daehwi seemed to have been unlucky as well, seeing that he was the only one on line, eyes scanning for Guanlin, “you’re back!” 

 

It was Guanlin, turning to face the tall boy, a sight he enjoyed to see so much, especially when Guanlin wore that pretty smile of his, prominent dimples and gums out 

 

Daehwi nodded, seeing Guanlin lift up the handle for him

 

”You must really like the carnival,” Guanlin grinned, strapping the safety belt onto the smaller boy’s waist

 

_“I actually hate roller coasters, but I like you”_

 

 

Guanlin could only gape at the blonde boy, eyes blinking rapidly. He thought his ears had deceived him, looking at Daehwi as if he had 5 heads, “say it again” Guanlin finally breathed out, back hurting from leaning over Daehwi, frozen from the shock 

 

“I really like you, Lai Guanlin”

 

”Move over, your last ride’s gonna be with me, _and_ I like you too Lee Daehwi”

 

_First Date_

 

“Guanlin, just show me where we’re going!” Daehwi squealed, whining for the past ten minutes as the taller boy guided him through with a blindfold on.

 

”Aish...we’re almost here, you’ll love it” Guanlin grinned, holding Daehwi’s waist firmly, leading him through the dog cafe

 

Guanlin wasn’t the best at planning stuff, or being romantic for the matter. He didn’t know much, or anything about Lee Daehwi, besides the fact that he was bright and extremely adorable, so automatically he linked adorable with puppies, residing to make that their first date

 

”I’m gonna open it now, okay?” Guanlin whispered, untying the blindfold, hearing Daehwi gasp in excitement, clapping his hands together. It was cute, making Guanlin grin wider

 

”And surprise!” Guanlin beamed, presenting their first date location, already happy upon seeing Daehwi’s reaction. “Guanlin! Stop I love dogs so much, and coffee! This is too amazing, I’m-“ Daehwi became speechless, leaving Guanlin behind to race towards the puppies 

 

Guanlin felt somewhat accomplished, chuckling as he followed behind Daehwi, watching the boy play with the dogs, fondness in his eyes 

 

“They’re so cute, like you” Guanlin winked, seeing Daehwi flush from embarrassment, pinching his cheeks with a laugh 

 

“Are the dogs cuter, or me?” Daehwi asked, raising his brows

 

”The dogs, what the fuck?” Guanlin joked, seeing Daehwi frown, pulling the boy in for a hug, “I’m kidding, you’re the cutest of them all”

 

”Thank you, I can’t say the same for you though,” Daehwi slyly responded, glint of mischievousness in his eyes

 

”It’s okay, my visuals are too powerful for these ugly ass dogs anyways”

 

”You’re full of shit”

 

”But you like me and my shit” Guanlin retorted, seeing Daehwi cover his face with his hands, with a sigh

 

”Yes I do” 

 

Guanlin finally felt bold, leaning in slowly to press his lips onto Daehwi’s, holding the blonde boy's hands in his, feeling him respond by rubbing his hands softly 

 

It was a sweet and shy kiss, their first kiss, Guanlin wouldn’t change anything about it, feeling himself grin into the kiss, whereas Daehwi squealed, resting his hand on Guanlin’s chest

 

 

”That was nice, we should do that more” Daehwi sighed happily, resting his forehead onto Guanlin’s, who smiled much brighter, nodding in agreement 

 

_“Lee Daehwi, there’s plenty of kisses for the future”_

**Author's Note:**

> HOPE U GUYS LIKED IT :DD now back to writing painful angst, bye ! u can find me on twt @bbyguaniin :)! AND STAN PANHWI


End file.
